Sympathy For The Beast
by Mayuko
Summary: A Zazie fic. It's basicaly about his past. How he became the beast and met the Gung-Ho Guns. Chapter 2 comming soon!


Trigun is not mine nor are any of its characters so please…DON'T HURT ME!!! O_o  
  
Bah! Okay…so I haven't written a fic in awhile. Big deal! Okay…so the last fic I wrote was four years ago and it was based off of Pokemon. Er…sure it's been awhile but I'm back with bigger and better ideas! Please welcome Mayuko's return to um…writing fan fiction! Yay! ^_^  
  
Spokey dokey, let's get things started here. I guess you could say the idea came to me when I was active in a RPG at animenation.com, called the AN (animenation) Gung-Ho Guns. Jya, I've gotta say it was pretty fun. You make up your own Gung-Ho Gun and play as him/her. After awhile I began thinking "man, I wonder what Zazie would be going through before the *ah- hem* episode 22." Heh…and so I made my own little Zazie spin off! ^_^ Jya, I've read so many Zazie fics about saying "oh he so kawaii!" and "Waaah! We miss you Zazie! T_T" and I agree with them all! Let's just have something different!  
  
Meryl: Oh shut up all ready! Let's start!  
  
Millie: Um…Miss. Mayuko…could ya hurry up?  
  
Heh…-_-; sorry. Okay, I'll stop my yammering and start. *To the side* Sheesh…I never knew Insurance girls could be so bossy…oh! One more thing! *Everyone groans* Please be kind, if you review…'tis me first fic in a long time.  
  
Millie: um…you already said that.  
  
Hush up! Okay…let the fic begin! ^o^  
  
-----  
  
Sometimes I whish it were a bad dream, a nightmare even. I'd suddenly wake up. Sitting up in my bed, I'd breathe heavily for a minute. Then I'd watch the moonbeams dance around my covers and shine on my pillow. Cautiously, I'd look around my room just to make sure everything was there: my toys, my lamp, my radio, but most of all my picture of my family. After making the check, the light would flip on and my mother would come in…that was the best part. She'd rustle my soft blond hair and tell me everything was going to be all right. She'd then fetch me a glass of cold water and tell me stories about when she was a little girl. Just when I was about to fall asleep, she'd kiss me on the forehead and say the three little words that meant so much, "I love you". The light would then flicker off and I'd quickly go back to sleep.  
  
But now…now, those days are gone, along with my mother. She's no longer here to rustle my hair or bring me a drink of water when I get scared or even say she loves me. She has died, along with my past. And now no one is left to wake me up from this endless nightmare. Alas I sit here, forever trapped in the depths of my mind, always watching and waiting to be heard. This is my story.  
  
-----  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and squinted at the rising sun that danced upon my eyes. Immediately I shut them again.  
  
"Zazie! Time to get up, dear. School starts in fifteen minutes." Called my mom from the kitchen,  
  
Wearily I managed to grumble, "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm up." Sill blinking from the bright sun, I managed to get dressed and wolf down breakfast, before I turned to leave for school.  
  
"Don't forget your lunch!" my mother yelled.  
  
"I got it, ma. Bye, I'm leaving now." I nonchalantly opened the door and hurried out before she could stop me again.  
  
"I love you, Zazie!" she shouted from the screen window. But it was too late; I was already half way down the street.  
  
After about five minutes of running down the long and twisted road, I turned off onto a small path. A shortcut, I like to call my own. Well, actually it was my best friend, Rodney Thompson, who had discovered it. Rodney had come from a very large family. Not only did he have six brothers and sisters but also ten aunts and uncles. From what I've overheard my parents say, the Thompson's are known for being one of the largest families on this planet. Nevertheless, Rodney was one of the best pals a boy could have.  
  
"Grrr…stupid band! Why does it have to start at 7:15?!" I muttered to myself. My father always told me that a boy should always be musically active. Whatever that meant, I wasn't sure. But I was sure that my mother had insisted that I take up an instrument. Naturally, I took up the trumpet.  
  
"Yo! Zazie!" I heard a familiar voice call. Swiftly, I spun around. There was Rodney, grinning ear to ear and clutching his saxophone case. Rodney was an interesting kid. He had messy light brown hair that fell loosely in his face, which he was constantly trying to push to the side. His eyes were a misty blue, and he had more freckles then the rest of the kids in the 5th grade combined. However, the thing I liked most about Rodney was his smile. It was always bright and cheerful. He was everything I ever wanted to be. Smart, attractive, friendly and most of all he wasn't afraid to talk to girls.  
  
"Quit daydreaming! We gotta get to band or Mr. Clef will chew our heads off! You don't wanna end up like that frog in science class, now do ya?" he shouted. That was another thing I liked about Rodney, he had a strange yet funny sense of humor, which rarely made sense.  
  
"I'm coming." I replied quietly, trying to hide a giggle. Just then, I heard a noise coming from the woods. Thinking it was some kind of animal, I ran to catch up with Rodney. As we continued on, the noise began to get louder and louder until it was hard to ignore. Finally I stopped. I couldn't bear to hear that horrible sound!  
  
"Rod, do you hear that?" I whispered. Rodney stopped and listened. The sounds seemed to stop for a moment and I breathed a sigh of relief. 'Maybe it's only in my mind' I thought to myself. Suddenly, the crying began again only this time it was louder and more sounded if there was more than one of whatever was wailing.  
  
"Hear what?" asked Rodney dumbly.  
  
Was he insane?! Surely he had to hear that! Maybe his hearing was going out. Or maybe just wasn't a good listener. I mean, after all Mrs. Watson, our English teacher, had said he needed to pay attention more. Maybe this was just one of those times...No! No, the sound was too loud, he couldn't have not heard it. I looked over at Rodney. 'Can you believe him?' I screamed in my head. He was staring at me like I was monkey doing the "Macarena" in a pink tutu.  
  
He laughed, "Come on Zaz! This isn't a time to mess around." All of a sudden, he took a look at his watch. "Aw shit! We're gunna be late for band!"  
  
"Go on without me! I'm going to go check it out," I said in a somewhat official sounding voice. I made up my mind; I was going to discover once and for all what that strange sound was. I dropped my backpack and my trumpet case and ran off into the woods towards the sound, unaware that this event would change my life forever.  
  
-----  
  
Mayuko's comments: Jya, sorry I had to stop it there. I know it's kinda short…I'll post the next chapter by the end of the week. ^_^ Er…please review! Comments, suggestions, flames or *gasp* praise is welcome. (Heh…more or less -_-)  
  
CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON! 


End file.
